


Have Yourself a Merry Little Ugly Sweater Party

by littlepip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Mistletoe, ugly sweater party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepip/pseuds/littlepip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theme for this year's Bellas Christmas party is 'Ugly Sweaters', so naturally, Chloe needs to take Beca shopping.</p><p>Featuring everyone’s favourite Christmas trope- that bad boy mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Ugly Sweater Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of utter Beca and Chloe ridiculousness to get you in the Christmas mood. I highly recommend listening to 'Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas' on repeat as you read. Enjoy! And Merry Christmas!

 

“Beca you have to have an ugly sweater, it’s an _ugly sweater_ party. Coming without an ugly sweater on would be like turning up to a normal party naked.”

“That makes literally no sense.”

“Try this one on.” Chloe thrusts a jumper into Beca’s arms, and Beca unfolds it gingerly, holding it out in front of her with a grimace. It’s got a merry scene on the front of a gingerbread house that seems to be populated by little elves, depicted in a surprising level of detail.

“Chloe, there is _no way_ -”

“Beca. You are wearing an ugly sweater, so I suggest you start becoming co-operative or I’m literally going to pick out the one I think you will like least, and let me tell you, the one you have in your arms right now is _tame_.”

Beca’s mouth flaps open and closed, and she looks at Chloe with pleading eyes. 

“Seriously Beca. I am talking lights, pom-poms, integrated tinsel, and _musical_.” With each additional word Chloe takes a step closer to Beca. 

“How the fuck can a sweater be musical?”

“Do you really want to find out?” Chloe’s eyebrows raise in challenge.

“ _Fine_. Okay. Let’s find the least offensive ugly jumper this store has. Ugh, how do you suck me into this stuff? I have so many better things I could be doing right now.”

“That is a lie and you know it.”

“Chlo, when I am forcibly in a mall, that is _always_ true. I could be scraping my eyeballs out with-”

“Beca you are such a _misery_ about Christmas.” Chloe whines, pouting, gripping her hands around Beca’s upper arms, and genuinely stomping her foot a little bit. “You are crushing my Christmas spirit. And you know me, I have a LOT of Christmas spirit, so that is like, seriously impressive-”

“Okay, okay, I’m smiling look, let’s get a move on, weirdo.” She shrugs gently out of Chloe’s grip, a forced grin on her face that shows all her teeth and scrunches up her eyes. Chloe rolls her eyes, and it makes Beca’s stomach flutter in the same way it always does when Chloe does a typically ‘Beca’ mannerism.

“I’ll take you for eggnog lattes when we’re done in here?”

“Now you’re talking.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me spend money on this thing.” Beca throws open the changing room curtain, and Chloe squeals as she hops up from where she was sitting.

 “You look _so cute_.” Beca feels her cheeks flush warm as Chloe grabs at the sleeves and pulls at them gently, so that roll even further down over Beca’s hands.

 The sweater, Beca thinks, is the least offensive one she’s been forced into today, and probably the least ugly, but Chloe seems to be going easier on her now that Beca’s actually willingly participating in the sweater-purchasing session. It’s deep blue, with “ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ ” written across it in a large, flowing cursive, with a little row of bells above and below the writing. And so maybe Beca kind of loves this Christmas song more than any other, and that’s why she picked it off the shelf, but she’s definitely not going to tell Chloe that. No need to stoke this fire too early in the game or she’ll never hear the end of it.

 “So does this pass the test, can we leave now?”

 “Beca, do you actually like this Christmas sweater?” Chloe’s eyes twinkle.

 “No,” she says, knowing immediately it was too defensive. “It’s just really cosy, alright. It’s so soft on the inside-” She flips the hem up to show Chloe the fleecy inside, and all of a sudden Chloe’s hands are _up the sweater_ , investigating Beca’s claim for herself.

 “Oooh, it _is_ soft.” The position of both Chloe’s arms inside the clothing Beca is currently wearing means that their faces are incredibly close, and Beca thinks Chloe can probably feel the heat that’s now emanating from her pink cheeks.

 “Um, Chlo.” Chloe scrunches up her nose, and reaches a hand straight up through the neck hole to tap Beca’s cheek lightly, giggling, before extracting herself from the sweater and taking a step back.

 “You’re so fucking weird, Chlo.”

 “Thank you.” 

When Beca emerges from the changing room, sweater draped over her arm, Chloe’s eating a candy cane and humming along to the store radio, which is playing a tinny version of _Feliz Navidad_ that’s giving Beca a headache.

 “I am so ready to leave this shop.” All Beca gets in response is a wide grin.

 

* * *

 

“What does yours look like anyway?” Beca asks when they’re standing at the till, and Beca’s reluctantly handing over genuine money to keep Chloe happy for neither the first nor the last time in her life.

 “Beca, you can’t just ask a girl a question like that in public.” She winks, candy cane held between her lips, and Beca rolls her eyes.

 “You’ve seen mine.” The cashier snorts, and Beca looks up at him, brow furrowed. Okay, she totally fell into that one.

 “You’ll see it later. I’ll give you a special preview.” Oh, and of course, Chloe made it worse. Beca looks up at the grinning cashier, whose eyebrows have vanished somewhere into his hairline as he hands over the change.

 “I am so sorry.”

 “Have a nice evening. Enjoy your show and tell.” Beca groans, prodding at Chloe’s back to force her out the door faster.

 “Come on Chloe you owe me caffeine, and now also probably cake too.”

 

* * *

 

Beca’s upstairs, listening to the sounds of gradually more excitable squeals coming from downstairs, and putting the finishing touches to the Christmas playlist that is her one and only party preparation responsibility. She’s hiding up in her room because as nice as it was at first to get plenty of suggestions from the other Bellas, there’s only so many Christmas song titles she can hear thrown at her in the space of a couple of minutes before it makes her head whir. She’s already got her sweater on (it’s really fucking cosy okay) and there’s one thing to be said in favour of this party- it’s super easy to get ready for.

 “Knock knock.” Beca peers over the bannister, sees a flash of red hair.

 “You know, the convention is usually to actually just knock,” she says, turning her attention back to her laptop. Chloe responds with a shrug, setting down one of the two glasses she’s holding next to Beca with a clunk.

 “What’s this?” The liquid is suspiciously cloudy and brown.

 “Fat Amy’s ‘Christmess’ punch. It’s pretty lethal.” Beca scrunches her nose up as she leans towards it to give it a sniff. It smells like eggnog that’s been sullied with many other kinds of spirits, which knowing Fat Amy, is most likely exactly what it was. Probably a bit of everything that was in the cabinet.

 “Gross. Thanks Chlo. I think.”

 “How’s the playlist coming?” Chloe’s leaning over Beca’s shoulder, so close that their ears are touching.

 “Um, it’s done I think.” Beca scrolls through quickly to select a specific song, and hits play. She flips around in her chair to face Chloe, right as Frank Sinatra’s deep voice bursts out into the room. This is the first time she realises that Chloe’s also already dressed in her ugly sweater, and not only is it _so ugly_ , it is _flashing_.

 “Chloe, what the fuck is that?” Beca points at the sweater, and Chloe laughs loudly. It’s got a repeating pattern of mistletoe and lipstick kisses, and on the front, in pink writing that (Beca can’t quite get her head around this) _literally flashes_ , are the words ‘Kiss me’.

 “An ugly sweater?” Chloe tries to look innocent, but Beca can tell she’s already had at least one glass of Amy’s punch because her eyes are even more glittery and mischievous than usual. Beca’s heart thuds as she reads the words on the sweater over and over. After all, they are flashing at her, she reasons.

 “Well. You’re not wrong.” She forces her eyes to Chloe’s again. Why is her mouth so dry? She reaches for her glass, and takes a far too large gulp which makes her cough and splutter.

 “Tell you what, I’ll make you a deal” Chloe says, putting her own drink down on the desk next to Beca’s so heavily a little bit splashes over the edge of the glass.

 “Um, okay. What?”

 Chloe looks down at Beca’s chest area, and though she knows she’s just reading the words written there, she still feels the instinct to cross her arms over herself protectively. She takes another large swallow of her drink instead.

 “I _will_ have myself a merry little Christmas, Beca. If you do one thing for me.”

 “Uh, sure.” Beca’s brain has stopped working. When she looks back on this later, this is the only explanation she can think for giving _that_ answer at _that_ moment. Chloe smirks, looking far too pleased with herself, and just looks down at her own jumper pointedly, before looking back up at Beca and taking a step forward.

 “Um.” Beca says, eloquent as ever. Chloe raises one eyebrow, cheeky smile growing wider.

 “What do you reckon, Becs? Do you want me to have a merry little Christmas?” Suddenly Beca’s sure that Chloe’s not just had one glass of the punch but surely the whole bowl. At least. What was happening?

 Beca must have hit the loop button by accident, because at this moment, as Chloe approaches slowly, ‘Have yourself a merry little Christmas’ starts playing over again. Chloe grabs one of Beca’s hands so that she can pull her unceremoniously to her feet.

 Chloe’s suddenly so close that their toes are touching, and Chloe slips one fluffy-socked foot over one of Beca’s, and grips onto her elbows. Chloe starts singing along, very softly. _“Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yuletide gay.”_

 And just like that, the thumping of Beca’s heart is replaced by her snort, as the pair of them both start laughing so hard their foreheads nearly crack together. Chloe takes a single step back and falls, hysterical, onto Beca’s bed. Beca flops next to her and they laugh until their cheeks are rosy and Chloe has a single tear slipping down her cheek that Beca, for reasons apparently beyond her control, reaches out to wipe away. And suddenly there they are again, lying on their sides on Beca’s bed, facing each other, as they have done so many times before. Only Beca can’t remember it seeming this...intense before.

 “I do want you to have a merry Christmas, Chlo.” Beca says quietly. “I, uh, _really_ want you to have a merry little Christmas.” Chloe stares at Beca quietly for a moment, expression unreadable.

 “You want to see the final bit of my outfit?”

 “Uh.”

 Chloe smiles at Beca, so sweetly it makes her heart skip, and reaches up into the bun her hair’s pulled into. When the hand returns, she got a tiny piece of mistletoe held in it.

 “Kiss me, Becs?”

 And Beca thinks, of all the crazy things she’s done that afternoon, disobeying Chloe at that moment would have been the craziest. So she leans forward, presses her lips firmly into Chloe’s, and does what the flashing lights are telling her to.

 

(And if the writing’s flashing, that means she should do it over again, right?

Seems reasonable.

So she does. Over and over. It’s only polite, the light seems quite insistent after all.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me over on tumblr- I'm pipgoeswild :)


End file.
